


Names by Genarti [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Names by Genarti read by Rhea314</p><p> </p><p><b>Summary</b>: What's your name, kid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names by Genarti [Podfic]

**Title** : Names  
 **Author** : Genarti  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Gundam Wing  
 **Character** : Trowa Barton, Triton Bloom, Catherine Bloom  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply, Does not contain graphic depictions of violence, but does contain non-graphic depictions of violence, disaster, and parental death happening to and around a young child.  
 **Summary** : What's your name, kid?  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51453)  
**Length** 0:11:24  
Mediafire Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Names%20by%20Genarti.mp3)


End file.
